Coppelion
by aikahana
Summary: HALO MINA GW MASIH NEWBIEH YANG BANYAK TYPONYA JADI HARAP MAKLUM AJA YAHH *CAPSJEBOL* plot: "naruse seorang gadis SMA yang kehilangan 2 temannya sekaligus dalam 1 tahun, karna hal tersebut dia ingin bunuh diri, akankah tujuannya tercapai?" - -) oy yang tau siapa gw jangan bilang ke siapa siapa, malu gw njir klo identitas gw kebongkar! *this messege belogs to someone*


COPPELION 1

(TOMODACHI..?)

Chapter 1

Author:

"Taeko tunggu! aoi-chan... tunggu... kalian mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku!" saat itu aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku yang memang bukan mimpiku saja melainkan.. itu adalah kenyataan. 2 april 2XXX taeko meninggal... dia meninggal karena kecelakaan saat menyelamatkanku, aoi-chan terus berada di sampingku dan menyemangatiku namun tanpa sadar waktu berlalu cepat sehingga aoi -chan pun juga menghilang.. tepatnya bukan menghilang.. namun ayahnya dimutasi dan harus pindah, aku memutuskan untuk hidup berasrama dengan harapan bisa mendapat teman.. namun itu semua salah. Aku malah dibully aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi, ibuku menyerah terhadap semua keluhanku mengenai tidak bisa beradaptasi di asrama. Aku... tak tau harus kemana... "Aku mau mati saja" tanpa sadar kata kata itu keluar dari mulutku dan membuat seluruh kelas memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh.

Naruse: "sumimasen sensei. Mau ke toilet"

Sensei: "si..silahkan"

Maaf sebelumnya aku belum memparkenalkan diriku.. namaku Naruse Ibuki selamat mendengarkan cerita yang membosankan soal diriku..

"naruse.." barusan ada yang memanggil namaku? Ah mungkin cuma perasaanku saja..

"naruse! Tunggu! Namamu Naruse kan?"

"ya" aku menjawab singkat tanpa melihat wajahnya, aku benci bersosialisasi.. semenjak kematian... 'ukh! itu semua salahku! Salahku! Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak diselamatkan oleh taeko chan...' sambil mengutuk ngutuki diriku sendiri langkahku terhenti karena ada seorang yang berdiri di depanku.

Normal P.O.V

Naruse: " kau siapa mau menggangguku hah!?"

Haruto: "ah.. tenang tenang aku datang kesini untuk berdamai kok!" sahut pria berambut blonde itu di depan cewek yang berdiri di depannya

Naruse: "berdamai? Hah!? Apa kau bermimpi kita kenal saja belum, untuk apa berdamai dengan mu!?" bentak cewek yang berdiri di depannya namun tak sedetikpun anak itu mau melihat wajah orang yang berada di depannya itu

Haruto: "dakara.. aku bilang mari kita berdamai kan aku tak mau mencari masalah denganmu soalnya kelihatannya kau lagi gak mood"

Naruse: "sebenarnya apa maumu sih!?" tanpa sadar refleks cwek berambut cokelat tua itu mendorong cwok blode yang berdiri di depannya itu, dan membuat sebuah insiden yang memaksakan mereka untuk saling bertatapan. "si.. siapa kau?" lanjut cewek itu sambil memperbaiki cara berdirinya.

Haruto: "ada satu permintaan.."

Naruse:" apa" tannyanya kasar

Haruto: "maukah kau bergabung ke club kami?" tannyanya singkat

Naruse: "huh!? Club? Memang orang sepertiku bisa apa?"

Haruto:" kau bisa lakukan apa yang kami tidak bisa lakukan. Naruse Ibuki san"

Naruse P.O.V

" kau bisa lakukan apa yang kami tidak bisa lakukan. Naruse Ibuki san" eh.. kata kata itu tiba tiba saja meluluhkan hatiku yang mengeras, entah semenjak kapan hatiku tertutup untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, rasanya.. rasanya aku membenci perasaan ini, namun di sisi lain aku sangat merindukan perasaan ini.. Tuhan ku yang di surga, apakah hal yang baik akan terjadi hari ini? Bisakah Engkau menjelaskan perasaan aneh ini? Bisakah Tuhan? Bisakah aku mendapat teman yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatiku ini? Rasanya aku sangat rindu dengan kata kata ini.. rasanya aku sangat rindu dengan perasaan ini.

Sfx(soundeffect): tes.. tes.. tes..

Tanpa sadar airmataku berjatuhan,"are...?" sungguh cengeng aku sangat membenci diriku yang lemah ini aku lebih baik jadi maid daripada seorang petinju. (note: naruse ibuki waktu SMP pernah mengikuti club tinju) segerah kuhapus airmataku tanpa menunjukkannya pada orang yang berada di depanku.

Normal P.O.V

Naruse: " baiklah. Kunggu kau di depan kelas usai mata pelajaran berakhir" jawab naruse dan berbalik pergi

Haruto: "baiklah"

Usai mata pelajaran

Haruto: "hey naruse?"

Naruse; "hoo kau yang tadi"

Haruto: "ayo ikut aku. nanti ekskunya selesai."

Naruse: " baiklah.. baiklah.."

Di ruangan ekskul

Shion: "hoo! Kak lihat siapa yang datang!"

Kanon: "Naruse Ibuki akhirnya datang juga."

Naruse: "perkenalkan namaku naruse ibuki"

Haruto: "Namaku haruto.. Kurosawa haruto salam kenal" sapanya dengan tatapan dingin

Naruse: 'glekh! Kenapa sikapnya jadi dingin begini? Padahal tadi tidak seperti ini apa perasaanku saja ya?' tanya gadis itu dalam hatinya

Kanon: "namaku Kanon Ozu ini adikku Shion Ozu salam kenal"

Shion: "salam kenal! dan selamat datang di club.."

Kanon,Shinon,haruto: "Game Devlompment"

Naruse: "ga..game.."

Haruto: "game devlompmenet. Tugasmu adalah mendesain character game, mengerti?"

Naruse: 'grrh! Siapa si kamu masin suruh aja! Emang kamu siapanya mereka huh!?' geram naruse dalam hatinya

Shion: "are.. haruto kun.. jangan terlalu dingin begitu diakan masih baru di club ini.. ya kan ibuki chann" ujar cewek berambut gelap sembari memeluk naruse

Naruse: "i..iya.." jawabnnya dengan senyum paksa yang nampak di wajahnnya

Kanon: "coba tunjukan skill menggambarmu" pinta kanon sambil tersenyum lembut memandangi cewek berambut cokelat gelap yang bernama naruse itu

Naruse: "baiklah" jawab cewek itu diikuti dengan anggukan dan mulai menggambar

Shino: "tuh kan.. haruto kun memang hebat, kau tidak salah pilih orang.." ujar shino dengan wajahnnya yang senang

Haruto: "jangan ganggu aku sibuk" balas haruto sambil memprogram sebuah game

Kanon: "programing ya?" tanyanya penasaran

Haruto: "ya" jawab cowok berambut blonde itu singkat

Selesai jam ekskul

Naruse: "aku pulang dulu" ujar naruse dengan nada cool

Haruto: "aku juga" ujar haruto seperti mengikuti kata kata gadis yang bernama naruse itu.

Shion: "lho sudah mau pulang?" tanya shino dengan raut wajah yang tidak terima kalau mereka berdua pergi

Naruse: "ya maaf yah dirumah banyak pekerjaan"

Kanon: "pekerjaan rumah tangga ya naruse?" tannyannya pada naruse penasaran " wah wah wah calon isteri yang baik. ya kan haruto?" goda kanon pada haruto, sambil memperhatikan raut wajah haruto tampaknnya ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada wajah haruto.

Naruse: "eh tidak kok!" jawab naruse singkat, karna yang dia maksud bukanlah pekerjaan rumah tangga tapi PR.

Haruto: "cih! Berhenti bergosip dasar anak perempuan" ucapnya kasar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan ekskul dengan wajah memerah.

Haruto P.O.V

Naruse Ibuki.. sejak awal anak itu tidak mau berbicara dengan teman temannya di kelas, aku penasaran dengannya makanya kuajak ke keskul ku, memang sedikit aneh, karna biasanya aku tak mau mengundang orang untuk masuk ekskulku kecuali mereka menawarkan diri untuk masuk, sama seperti ozu bersaudara, dan tanpa sadar kini jumblah anggota ekskulku berjumblah 3 orang. Naruse Ibuki padahal kita duduk bersebelahan di kelas namun tak sekalipun dia mengajakku berbicara sungguhn anak aneh, tapi membuatku penasaran. naruse sebenarnya orang seperti apa kau ini?

To Be Continued

Omake^^

Hay hay namaku Aika ha... Eh bukan deh aika hiyori mungkin hahaha(author suka ganti ganti nama sih, makanya repot kalo mo tau siapa author sebenarnya, yah.. lebih baik gak usah cari tau deh) FFnya aneh ya? Abis ini ku ketik waktu masih newbie sih.. o ya! Bagi para penyuka anime yang iseng baca FF, jangan lupa baca Naruto,K-on,SAO, dll yahh. siapa tau ketemu tulisan author hahaha, tapi kalian gak bakal tau soalnya author suka ganti nama.

Kanon: udah deh mending REVIEW Author banyak basa basi! *sengat author pake listrik 6000 watt*

Author: Gyaaaaa! *tersengat listrik 6000 watt*

Shinon: *tendang author dengan tendangan super*

Author: *ditendang* ughhh!

Naruse: *tembak author dengan misil*

Author: *ditembak dengan misil* ugyahhhh!

Haruto: mati kau! *lempar dengan Bom tangan terbaru*

Author: mati gue.. *di Bom*

(note: ^^ anak baik jangan ditiru ya)

Author,Naruse,Haruto,Shinon,kanon: REVIEW?


End file.
